


Two pence

by rossignol_hatshepsut



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, M/M, pain and despair
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossignol_hatshepsut/pseuds/rossignol_hatshepsut
Summary: В Бедлам, лечебницу для душевнобольных, можно было попасть, уплатив всего два пенса





	

Из-за дождей земля размякла, превратилась в болотистую жижу — то и дело в ней увязали тяжело груженные повозки, и кое-кому это было на руку: словно из ниоткуда сразу появлялись два-три крепких парня, приподнимали ось, толкали — и получали в награду за свои труды пару монет. Были они обыкновенно грязны, но по осени и в начале зимы являли собой неотъемлемую часть лондонской действительности. 

Сильверу скоро исполнялось тринадцать — дата рождения была назначена самолично, потому что в точности ее никто не знал, — но выглядел он младше из-за невеликого роста и общей щуплости. Он не заходился чуть что кашлем, как Джеффри, и не был весь покрыт оспинами, как Рябой Джек, но правда была такова, что сильные и высокие парни имели куда больше возможностей подзаработать. С охотой его взяли бы разве что в работный дом, но Сильвер слышал рассказы об этих местах и постановил для себя, что подастся туда, только если жизнь покажется ему решительно недостойной продолжения.

Пока же кладбище Банхилл совсем его не манило, а в том, чтобы урвать монетку-другую, Сильвер показал себя мастаком. Даже прозвища своего он удостоился, получив от одной пожилой дамы целый серебряный шиллинг: сочиненная им история оказалась настолько трогательной, что мэм то и дело промокала кружевным платочком тяжелые набрякшие веки. По воскресеньям Сильвер с другими мальчишками ходил к церкви просить милостыню — и в совершенстве освоил искусство невинного взгляда, а удачно подловив момент, можно было навязаться в провожатые кому-нибудь из приезжих, которые обыкновенно скупо отсчитывали пару мелких монет. В целом, Сильвер мог с уверенностью заявить, что дела его совсем неплохи.

Нынешний день, однако, не задался: шел дождь, прохожих было мало, и у лотков не толпился народ, а значит, и стащить что-нибудь почти не представлялось возможным. К тому же совсем развалился левый башмак; Сильвер примотал подошву куском бечевки, но ее то и дело приходилось поправлять. 

Сильвер как раз соображал, где бы разжиться новыми башмаками (проще всего, конечно, было снять их с какого-нибудь упившегося вдрызг работяги, да только где найди работягу с мальчишескими ступнями?), когда заметил, что к нему вальяжной походкой богатых джентльменов направляются старые знакомцы: чахоточник Джеффри и Красный Гарри.

— Это, что ли, Джон Сильвер? — спросил Гарри, остановившись перед ним и уперев кулаки в бедра. — Мы тут слыхали, что у тебя праздник.

Сильвер подозрительно прищурился, и Джеффри тихо пояснил:

— Твой день рождения.

Это было не совсем правдой — дата, которую Сильвер назначил самостоятельно, наступала лишь через два дня, но спорить он, конечно, не стал, и с широкой улыбкой заверил:

— Вам не соврали!

В тот же миг Гарри и Джеффри кинулись к нему, схватили за руки и за ноги; Сильвер сперва попытался было сопротивляться, но как только понял, что бить не будут, — расслабился. Мальчишки подкинули его в воздух, громко крикнули:

— Раз!

Было немного страшно — и от того, что оказался в воздухе, и от того, что его уронят в изрытую подковами и подошвами ботинок грязь, но Сильвер засмеялся. 

— Тебе сколько там будет? — прокричал Гарри после шестого раза.

— Тринадцать! — громко сказал Сильвер.

Его подкинули еще восемь раз (по количеству лет и еще один — на счастье) и поставили на ноги. Голова у Сильвера немного кружилась, Джеффри запыхался и старательно дышал через нос.

— А теперь — идем, — велел Красный Гарри. — У нас для тебя кое-что припасено. 

Конечно же, не отозваться на этот призыв было решительно невозможно — Сильвер, и думать забыв о несчастном башмаке, поспешил за приятелями. Шли они долго, по пути то и дело шутливо толкая друг друга; Гарри рассказал, как на днях один мальчик, на лодке возивший по Темзе господ, ненароком задел леди, и та повалилась в воду — прямо в роскошном платье и с кружевным зонтиком в руках.

Сильвер заслушался — и по сторонам глядеть перестал, а потом, как история кончилась, сразу сообразил:

— Да мы, выходит, идем в Мурфилдс?

Гарри выглядел не очень довольным его прозорливостью, проворчал себе под нос:

— Не вышло сюрприза... Но у психов-то ты еще не был?

Сильвер с готовностью подтвердил, что бывать в Бедламе ему еще не доводилось. Любопытство закололо так, будто репей попал под рубашку, — он невольно ускорил шаг, и Джеффри жалобно попросил:

— Джон, погоди, я не могу так быстро...

Пришлось сбавить шаг.

Бедлам оказался похож на замок, а вовсе не на дом умалишенных, как Сильвер его представлял, и вела к нему небольшая тополиная аллея — деревца отбрасывали невысокие тени. На входе Гарри уплатил шесть пенсов, и равнодушный человек с сонным лицом, спрятав монеты, пробормотал:

— Проходите. 

***

— В общем, тогда я его и увидел, — сказал Сильвер. — Не сразу, конечно. Сперва глазел на прыгающих сумасшедших — один даже умел ходить колесом.

Флинт спросил сухим, надтреснутым и совершенно не своим голосом:

— Как он выглядел?

Сильвер тысячу раз пожалел, что сунул любопытный нос в книгу и увидел интригующую подпись, а потом додумался спросить, и две тысячи раз — что, услышав от Флинта сентиментальное "Томас Гамильтон, человек, которого я имел честь знать", не прикусил свой болтливый язык.

Он подумал о том, чтобы соврать, — но приятная ложь, как назло, даже в мыслях звучала неубедительно, а убедительная — не сочинялась. 

— Выглядел больным, — сказал Сильвер, решив остановиться на полуправде. — Но спокойным. Мы, знаешь, пришли посмеяться, а в итоге — я проговорил с ним, пока меня не потащили... ну, неважно куда. Собеседник из него был что надо. Разговаривал со мной, как будто я тоже был лордом. 

Флинт улыбнулся — с такой нежностью, что Сильверу захотелось отвернуться. 

— Да, — тихо сказал Флинт. — Томас был... необыкновенным. Все, кто говорил с ним, это понимали. Я тоже...

Он резко замолчал. Сильвер с тоской подумал о том, что необыкновенный Гамильтон, конечно же, давно мертв, что Флинт все еще страдает из-за этого, и что ему, Сильверу, к огромному сожалению, не наплевать. 

Будь Флинт расстроен по какому-нибудь обычному поводу — из-за проблем с дисциплиной или общего осознания несовершенства мира, которое настигало его довольно часто, — он, несомненно, искал бы утешения в обычных средствах: роме или постели. Но Сильвер не дожил бы до своих лет, не умей он разбираться в людях, — и сомневаться не приходилось: если сейчас Сильвер попробует вовлечь Флинта в поцелуй и вступит в борьбу с пряжкой его ремня, его действия вряд ли будут восприняты с благодарностью.

— Я... — начал Сильвер, еще не зная, что скажет дальше, но ощущая острую потребность произнести хоть что-то.

— Уходи, — перебил Флинт.

— Я мог бы...

— Нет, — сухо отрезал Флинт. Он прикрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку стула, и лицо его стало выглядеть отрешенно-несчастным. — Ты бы не мог.


End file.
